


Nothing's wrong with you (Bite)

by LilyChelou



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alcoholism, Blood, Homophobia, M/M, SKAM Season 3, Self Harm, internelized homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyChelou/pseuds/LilyChelou
Summary: Lucas has been closer to girls more than boys and he never really knew why. What happens when a new guy transfers to his school? Will he understand the reasons behind his behavior and self harm?Will he talk to the new guy and let him in?Read to find out.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Kudos: 23
Collections: Song Inspired Skam Fic Challenge





	Nothing's wrong with you (Bite)

**Author's Note:**

> READ NOTES FOR TRIGGER WARNINGS !!!  
> TW/homophobia TW/self harm TW/blood TW/internalized homophobia TW/alcoholism 
> 
> This AU is based on Troye Sivan's song Bite. You can listen to it while reading if you want.I wrote it for a fic challenge where each person writes a fic based on the song they get.This is my first time writing on AO3 and in general. So I'm sorry if it sucks.  
> I'm going to post a social media au on Twitter soon also Elu. You can follow it to read. If you have questions about the au or in general go to my curious cat.  
> HAPPY READING!!!
> 
> MY TWITTER: https://twitter.com/itslilybehappy  
> MY CC: https://curiouscat.qa/itslilybehappy

Lucas has always been friends with more girls than boys. One of reasons being he's smaller so if he'd get into fights he'd be easily beaten. to this day him already being in highschool he was a part of "le crew" which was the collective name of the few girls he was always with. Daphne,Imane,Emma,Manon and Alexia.  
By his second year he started to get more close to Alexia but he didn't really understand why. She was a nice girl and always there for him. They were best friends. Alexia was bi. And Lucas couldn't quite understand how she was so open about it. If his mother who is very religious by the way saw him with a guy it would be over for him. Wait. Why was he even thinking about it? He was straight. He had girlfriends before. But if anyone asked how is his sex life going with any of his previous girlfriends he's say great even if there was none.  
Alexia was the only person who knew.Lucas hadn't yet realized why it was so gross for him to kiss a girl or even worse do more than kissing.  
Then came last year of highschool.A new guy transferred to Lucas's class. By then was when Lucas started to understand why he'd stay away from boys all the time and go through awful amounts of bullying from other boys in his class calling him a pussy, pushing him around and calling him gay for no reason and Lucas having to say that he's not gay every time even if something felt wrong.  
It was monday when he saw the new guy for the first time and he was stunning. Lucas really wanted to talk to him for some reason. Even though with other guys it was mostly about weed and girls he really wanted to talk to the guy and be friends with him.The guy was also wearing a pin with pink, yellow and blue. Lucas had no idea what that was. The guy was absolutely beautiful though.  
He was sitting in the common room with Alexia waiting for the other girls to go home.  
"Hey Alex can I ask you something?"  
"Ofc Lu you don't even have to ask."  
"What does one do after thinking of another guy as "beautiful" and wanting to talk to them?"  
"You're kidding. Lucas you've been running away from boys all your life and now you want to talk to one? Who is he?"  
"The new guy. Idk he seems nice and he's always smiling and it looks so nice.I don't remember the last time smiled like that. It's addicting. And-"  
He was cut off by Alexia practically screaming.  
"Lu OMG you literally like him you asshole"  
"Yeah that's what I said."  
"No I mean "LIKE" LIKE him. Lucas you fucking like a guy. How was not able to figure this out. I'm so stupid."  
Lucas had dropped his backpack on the floor the moment Alexia said he liked Eliott.  
"Alex I'm straight stop it. If I want to hang out with him doesn't mean I like him like that"  
"You literally said he's beautiful"  
"And?"  
"I'm just going to warn you Lu the more you're in denial the worse it's gonna be for you"  
"Yeah sure whatever."  
Lucas said and walked out of the common room.  
He went straight home and laid on his bed thinking. He was glad his dad was out with his new girlfriend. He could be alone with his thoughts. When this happened he would think about guys or gay porn he'd grab his pocket knife and go in the bathroom. He'd cut his wrists and mostly his thighs as those could not be seen no matter what.He was not allowed to think those thoughts. His mother told him countless of times that it was wrong.

The next day at school

He was walking to his 4th class when the new guy decided to talk to him.  
"Hey" the new guy said.  
Lucas was terrified. If a guy talks to him it's mostly insults and beatings.  
"H-h-hi" Lucas said stuttering. He was really debating running away.  
"I'm new here and I don't really know the school well could you please tell me where the cafeteria is?" The guy asked.  
It was a simple question but Lucas was already lost in thought.  
'Transferring almost at the end of the year? What did he do in his old school.He probably beat someone up. Which means I'm soon going to be beaten to death.' Lucas thought. He was interrupted by the guy speaking again.  
"Hey you ok? I think i lost you there"  
"S-sorry" Lucas said without thinking. He was so used to apologizing for anything really so the guys wouldn't beat him up he now apologizes without thinking.It's become his "thing" if you could say. "The kid that always says sorry" is what kids at school called him. He was made fun of for that too.  
"No it's ok man I get it I sometimes think a lot too. So were's the cafeteria?"  
No? It's ok? man? Was Lucas hearing it correctly or was he completely losing it?  
The guy was like 6ft tall he could destroy Lucas without even trying.He was very muscular too and he had beautiful eyes and probably very soft hair that Lucas would like to touch. Wait what was he even thinking about? Fuck. Lucas had never thought of a guy being beautiful before. Something was very wrong here.  
"I'm actually headed there right now come with me"  
"Great thanks man. I'm Eliott by the way"  
"Lucas"  
"It's nice to meet you Lucas"  
'Eliott was a beautiful name for a beautiful guy' Lucas thought.WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK WAS HE THINKING?  
Was he actually going to skip class to hang out with Eliott right now ?  
What was he thinking ? Something was wrong.  
They were now eating in the cafeteria and talking. Actually talking. When Lucas was seen with guys the first question Alexia would ask him was 'What insults did they call you this time?'  
But he was now actually talking with a guy who wasn't insulting him. Although Lucas was staying as far away as possible.  
"I'm pretty sure everyone has asked you this and I'm sorry for any inconvenience you don't have to answer. But why did you transfer at the end of the year?" Lucas asked.  
"I'm used to it really that's the only thing people want to know. That and if I'm single" Eliott says laughing a little.  
"Girls are ready to kill for you honestly. You've been here a day and they only talk about you. A few of my friends were also melting" Lucas says laughing.Remembering how Daphne screamed in the common room when she heard that Eliott was joining.  
"Only girls?" Eliott says nonchalantly.  
Lucas almost spits his coffee out.  
"You have a problem with me liking guys and girls?" Eliott asks.  
"What ? No of course not. I was just surprised. My best friend is bi too."  
"I'm not bi.The pin with the flag should've told you that"  
"Oh sorry. I'm not really educated much on the topic.I didn't mean to assume."  
"It's ok. Not everyone is."  
"Why are you sitting so far away Lucas? I'm not that scary I promise I don't bite"  
"um no reason"  
Then Lucas heard a few voices talking by the entrance of the cafeteria. He turned around to see them.Tom,Sam and Mathias. The 3 guys who'd make his life hell.  
He was late trying to get away when he was approached by them.  
"Yo look he's actually with a guy rn" Tom said smirking. They were completely ignoring Eliott's existence. Lucas new what was coming but he had to make sure not to involve Eliott too much.  
"Answer when I talk to you little bitch" Mathias said.  
"I-" Lucas couldn't finish the sentence when he was pushed to the floor.  
"Oh my god is he your boyfriend?"  
"I fucking knew you were a fag man but you new guy? wasn't expecting that. I actually thought you were cool at first"  
"That's a shame really cause you have no idea what problems Lucas here has"  
"stop" Lucas said weakly" he was being pinned down to the floor by the other 2.  
"huh"  
"you say something there fag?"  
"I said shut up"  
"oh wow he's getting bold guys"  
A punch to Lucas's face,a kick to his ribs.  
"Honestly man you don't want to involve yourself in this" Sam says pointing to Lucas.  
"A crazy mom locked up in a psych ward,an alcoholic dad who beats him to shit. And a fag who tries to kill himself every other week. I'd be happy if it was done for"  
This is when Tom gets a punch to his face. Eliott was now fighting with the guys for Lucas. And Lucas couldn't have that. Eliott should stay out of his bullshit.  
"If you're gonna beat me go ahead sure but you don't involve him in this." Lucas says.  
"Oh my gold look he's protecting his little boyfriend how cute.Let's get him out back boys. Leave this one alone...for now."  
And in a few seconds they were gone.And Lucas was too.  
Eliott didn't have time to blink when he was approached by a girl with blue hair.  
"What the fuck did you do to him?" the girl screamed at him grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer to her.  
"I didn't do anything I swear. Those 3 guys were insulting Lucas I punched one of them and he might have a broken nose. He was angry so he pushed me to the ground and the other punched me.I can't feel half my face." Eliott explained.  
"You're new guy, right?" the girl asked.  
"Yeah"  
"Where did they take him?"  
"I don't know. One of them said "out back" but-" he was cut off by the girl  
"Let's go"  
"Let me guess you know where that is"  
"Not the first time new kid. I'm Alexia"  
"I'm Eliott."  
When they got there Lucas was sitting on the floor his back to a wall.He was unconscious.  
"Fuck Lucas.Can you hear me Lu ?"  
"We can take him to mine I live in a flatshare but nobody's home at this time" says Eliott.  
"You're catching on fast but He'll freak out even more so we're taking him to mine. Please tell me you have a car because because imagine calling an uber"  
"Yeah my car's around the front of the school."  
"We can't move him there without more problems Eliott everyone will see us"  
"Right I'll be right back."  
They take Lucas to Alexia's house. Eliott changes his clothes and cleans out his wounds. After they're done they leave him to rest and go to the living room.  
" What did you mean when you said it's not the first time Alexia? I don't need details I'm just worried"  
"There is a lot I can't tell you because it's not my place. But those 3 assholes have been bullying Lucas since we were kids.And now it turned to whatever this is every other day"  
"So they beat him up a lot. Has he tried going to the principal? The school has a no violence policy for a reason"  
"He has. Many times. But it's his word against them 3. They deny everything ofc. And the whole school is afraid of them nobody will come forward as a witness."  
"I will. If he wants to go there again. I'll be there to confirm it."  
"Wow I now suddenly understand why Lucas likes you."  
"He likes me?"  
"No not like that. I mean in general. Since we were kids he's always been friends with more girls than boys.So a lot of kids bully him for that.You know the typical "he's a pussy because he hangs out with girls." bullshit and he's short and small so he is an easy target. He also has a stressful situation at home. I won't give details he'll tell you if he trusts you. He also has a lot of trust issues too. And his mom..."  
"One of the guys said she's crazy whatever that means"  
"I'm going to murder them.They don't have a right to tell others personal info.What else did they say?"  
"That his dad is a drunk and beats him up. And that he tried to kill himself a lot"  
Eliott was tearing up at the thought of Lucas trying to hurt himself and also because he remembered the times he did it himself.  
"His dad is a drunk yes but he hasn't beaten him from what I know and I'm his best friend so I really hope I'm right"  
"Ah so you're his best friend"  
"Has he talked about me?"  
"A bit yes. He mentioned you're bi"  
"That I am"  
"Cool bi/pan supremacy" Eliott said.  
"Nice"  
"I'm going to warn you Eliott he's going to freak out about this he'll most likely push you away.He keeps everyone out and keeps the pain in. He's going to burst if he goes on like this and I'm really worried about him. But if he pushes you away don't pester him about it."  
"I understand. Has he tried going to a therapist ?"  
"I'm afraid he barely manages to pay rent. His dad is at his girlfriends 24/7 and Lucas is the one working to pay rent."  
"That's messed up. Doesn't his dad have a job?"  
"Yes but he doesn't pay for anything that's Lucas's. he abandoned them when Lucas was 14.He really wants to move out you know. To have more freedom and control over his life."  
"I live in a flatshare with 2 other people. We have a room he can move in to. But I guess he won't like that idea if I'm there."  
"I don't think he'll care he just wants out of that house."  
"Here give him my number and here's an additional number of my therapist. If he ever wants to.And I can always go with him if he doesn't want to go alone."  
"You go to therapy?"  
"yeah"  
"ok i'll give it to him. Unfortunately I'm gonna have to kick you. I'll see you in school?"  
"Yeah"

For the next week and a half Eliott didn't see Lucas in school at all.Understandably so. He wouldn't want to go to school if something like that happened to him.  
Next week Lucas was back to school in the wierdest way yet. He distanced himself from the girls and started hanging out with a group of guys who called themselves "le gang". Yann,Arthur, Basile and now Lucas. A few days later Lucas called Eliott in the middle of the night.  
"Lucas it's fucking 3:37 am why are you calling me?" Eliott said angrily.  
"Please come get me I can't stay here anymore."  
"What? What happened Lucas?"  
"He's drunk again. I'm scared Eliott."  
Lucas was crying and Eliott could hear it clearly.Then he heard screaming from the other side of the call.  
"I'm on my way. Try to pack a bag ok? As much stuff as you can. Don't end the call talk to me."  
About 20 minutes later he was very close to Lucas's house when he heard something shatter on the other line then Lucas screaming.  
"LUCAS! LUCAS CAN YOU HEAR ME? WHAT HAPPENED ? LUCAS GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!"  
And the line went dead.  
He was pulling up to the house when he saw Lucas running up to the car.  
"Drive quick. I'll explain everything later please just-"  
Lucas was freaking out. Most likely having a panic attack. Eliott grabbed his hand to reassure him that everything is alright and then drove them to his flatshare.  
The next day Lucas told Eliott about his drunk of a father and about his mom who is in a care facility. He was expecting Eliott to be disgusted by it. Not have anything to do with him but Eliott just hugged him,let him cry face hidden in his chest and they fell asleep like that. Lucas smiled to himself falling asleep not remembering when was the last time he genuinely smiled.  
A month passed and Lucas never spoke to Eliott. Yes they lived together but it was like they were strangers.They wouldn't even look at each other at school or at home.Alexia's warnings were right he's locking himself away.Eliott still doesn't understand why.That day Eliott didn't have the best day at school. He was walking to his last class when got surrounded by the 3 assholes who beat Lucas up. They insulted him a lot and he fought back but eventually it got phisical. They jumped Eliott and he was beat badly but someone interrupted the fight.  
Lucas was walking home from his last class when he saw it.Eliott being beaten up because he wore his pan flag pin to school. Eliott fought for him last time and even if he really didn't want to be beaten up agan by the same people he jumped in without thinking. He punched Tom so hard in the face he's pretty sure one of his finger bones broke.  
"You don't get to attack someone for being themselves you peice of shit. If you touch Eliott one more time you're goners I'm warning you." Lucas screamed. He then grabbed Eliott's hand and ran out of the school territories. They are sitting at a bench at the bus stop. Eliott ties to touch Lucas's hand.  
"OW FUCK DON'T ! pretty sure I broke something." Lucas says.  
"We need to get you to the ER."  
"It's fine it doesn't hurt much I'll just clean up and it'll be fine."  
"Lucas you just screamed when I touched it. If it's broken you cant wait for it to heal."  
"I don't have that kind of money to go there" Lucas says looking down.  
"You're not paying for anything Lucas you saved me it's the least I can do"  
"You're not going to pay for my stupidity"  
"It wasn't stupid Lucas. They don't have the say any of things. They don't have to be a part of the community but that doesn't give them the right to hurt us."  
"Yeah but it was my stupid decision to punch a guy who's ten times stronger than me"  
"You did the right thing. You stood up for something that's rights. You're very strong Lucas. I'm proud of you. Now let's get you to the ER."  
'Something that's right' Lucas never thought of homosexuality and the insults they got. He didn't know that standing up for a homosexual could count as something right.  
His mom has always taught him the exact opposite.  
Still it was his fault that Eliott was attacked. If he didn't hang out with him that day those boys wouldn't go after Eliott. It was his fault. And what happened to his mom was also his fault. Because he wasn't strong enough. Or because he wasn't normal like everyone else. He was gay. but he couldn't be because it wasn't right.At least that's what he thought. That night he looked up pansexuality and actually did research on it. He wanted to learn more about Eliott and his sexuality. He wanted to know more about homosexuality in general.If his mother knew what he was reading right now he would be a goner.It was so wrong after all. He couldn't have feelings for another boy. He stayed away from them for a reason.  
A few days later was when it happened.It was Wednesday morning and Eliott had been feeling awful since Monday.He was having a depressive episode.Lucas still didn't know about his bipolar disorder.He couldn't skip school he already had too many absents so he was leaning against the bathroom door as he was too weak to stand on his own.That beating and insults really threw him into a depressive episode.He was waiting for Lucas to finish in the bathroom.  
"Hey do you think you'll be done soon? I need to shower before school.  
"Yeah give me a minute" Lucas says.  
After 15 minutes Eliott calls again.  
"Lucas you've been there for 15 minutes I'm gonna be late to school and I really don't want that."  
This time he doesn't get an answer.  
"Lucas?"  
Nothing at all.  
"Lucas you good in there?"  
Eliott started worrying. The situation looked too similar to what he tried to do 2 years ago. When he locked himself in the bathroom and tried to kill himself.  
"FUCK"  
Eliott said. He called 911 instantly. Then he tried to break the door down. He could barely stand himself being depressed was not helping. He somehow managed to break the door down and find Lucas lying on the floor seemingly unconscious and bloody.  
"FUCK LUCAS" Eliott screamed.He grabbed Lucas's face in his hands. He then felt his pulse. He was breathing.  
"Lucas can you hear me ? Please Lu"  
Lucas slowly opened his eyes.Seeing Eliott holding him was a surprise.  
"I wasn't supposed to wake up"  
Hearing those words broke Eliott. He was now fully sobbing loudly while Lucas was silently crying.  
"No no no you're not going to die not on my watch" Eliott managed to say weakly.  
"Leave me here" (to die) Lucas didn't say.  
"No I won't. I'm never leaving you Lucas. The ambulance will be here soon ok? Just stay with me please"  
Lucas wakes up in a hospital bed. Eliott was sitting next to his bed in bloody clothes. Asleep.Lucas was scared before he remembered what happened. He started crying which woke Eliott up.  
"Hey hey you're awake everything is ok. You're alive. Fuck Lucas you scared the shit out of me.Don't ever try anything like that again."  
Lucas was looking at Eliott's clothes which were covered in now dry blood.  
"Oh I didn't go home to change. Sorry I guess it looks freaky"  
"Why did you save me?" Lucas asked. It seemed like he truly didn't understand why his life was worth living.  
"Lucas I don't know what you're going through. And I'm not going to make you talk to me unless you want to. But this is not a solution to anything. I'm not just saying this you know. 2 years ago I tried to do the same. It wasn't the first time either. I've gone through way worse. I'm bipolar Lucas. And I've been called a lot of words for having a mental illness. Like crazy. Or that I can't actually fall in love. Or that I'm not worth it. But I've been going to therapy and it helped."

"You want me to go to therapy"  
"I don't want anything from you Lucas. It's your life your choice. I'm just telling you what I've been through. And I'm not telling you this so you'll tell me what's happened to you."  
"Ok"  
"I called us both in sick. I didn't say anything to Alexia or the girls. Now I'm going to call in a doctor to tell them you woke up. But know this they're going to ask a lot of questions that you're not going to want to answer. It's possible for them to try to send you to a facility. If not then most likely therapy. I tried it more than once so I was in treatment for half a year. But you can get out of it easily if you promise not to do it again.  
After Lucas was discharged and they got home Eliott went straight to bed. He held up for quite long to be there for Lucas but now he was completely exhausted. Depressive episodes weren't the best for him.  
A few hours later at 2: 17 am Lucas came in his room. He sat down on Eliott's bed next to him.  
"How are you doing?"  
"If you're asking if I'm depressed then yes I am I have been for like a week now."  
"I didn't say that you did.Wait you were depressed when I...And you still saved me.Fuck this is all my fault. First my mom now you..."  
"What ? What the fuck are you talking about? Don't tell me this was the reason. Listen to me Lucas my mental state has nothing to do with you. I wasn't in a good state when those 3 attacked me. If I was better then it wouldn't end with an episode. I was already slipping when it happened. That had nothing to with you. And your mom, how is she?"  
"She's better"  
"Good. Mental illness is nobody's fault Lucas. You can't cause one. It wasn't your fault ok? I don't understand why you think that."  
"My dad...he always tells me it's my fault she's in a care facility."  
"Fuck Lucas.No it's not. She's there to be better and she is. That has nothing to do with you."  
At this point Lucas was crying.  
"I knew. I think deep inside I knew because I got older and realized that that's not how mental health works.But He's told me that since I was like 5. That's not exactly easy to get rid of."  
"I understand. It'll take time but it's not worth trying to kill yourself over Lucas"  
"That's not the only reason"  
Eliott was now sitting up holding Lucas's hand.  
"There's something wrong with me"  
Eliott was confused. What could he possibly mean by 'something wrong' ?  
"I think I'm gay. And I can't do that. I can't be" Lucas was sobbing hard. Eliott pulled Lucas to his chest and let him cry. Internalized homophobia was not something this beautiful boy should be going through.  
"Do you know what pansexuality means?" He asks Lucas.  
"Yeah...I did a lot of reading a few days after the fight." Lucas says blushing.  
"You looked it up so you'd understand me better?"  
"Maybe."  
"Do you think it's wrong that I'm pan?"  
"No you can love who you want"  
"Then why do you think it's wrong for you to be gay?"  
"I-I was always taught by my mom that I can't be like that. That it isn't wrong in general but it is wrong for me. I think she knew way before I did and she started telling me those things to prevent it in a way"  
"I'm sorry Lucas but that is wrong. If she didn't enjoy the idea of homosexuality she had no right to push you down a road of internalized homophobia.I hope you know what that means"  
"Yes and I think only after I met you was when I started realizing it but the realization pushed me into a deeper whole.I didn't want it to be true because my mom is against it and she's the only family member I have left. I'm not going to count my dad for obvious reasons. And if she finds out I'm afraid she'll disown me"  
"Oh Lu. We don't choose who we fall in love with. Even if you stayed away from boys all your life afraid that they'll bite you that wouldn't mean one day you wouldn't fall for one you know.You're just like everyone else Lucas. You're normal and nothing is wrong with you. And she's not your only family. I'm always with you no matter what.Family doesn't have to be blood related.Me,Mika,Lisa and Manon are your family.Alexia and the girls.Yann and the boys are your family"  
"Yeah and I'm gonna try to get better.I also read about it a lot because I couldn't sleep.I don't remember the last time I've gotten a full nights sleep.Dad would always come home drunk so I was on autopilot to protect myself. The reflexes haven't exactly left"  
"That's why you came into my room so late"  
"I'm sorry if I woke you up. I know you should be resting"  
"Don't tell me you did research on my bipolar"  
Lucas didn't have to answer his red face said it all.  
"Thank you Lucas. For not pushing me away any more than you did. For talking to me and for reacting normally to my depression.Last time I had a manic episode I had to change schools because I was labeled "the crazy kid".  
"That's why you came to our school.I'm not stupid like others. And I'm more educated on the matter I guess."  
"I can't sleep when my thoughts won't stop too you know" Eliott said.  
"What helps you?"  
"Routines but they don't work when I'm manic. Now you go change and we're going to sleep and in the morning I'll face time my therapist for both of us. I'd say I'll make an appointment but I'm pretty sure I won't be able to get out of bed."  
"That's alright"  
Lucas was back in a pair of boxers but he looked very small.He was trying to cover himself up with his hands.  
"Hey don't do that. You look amazing. You're beautiful Lucas with or without the scars.And did you forget that I was the one who found you? I've seen scars worse than yours on myself."  
Eliott now took his shirt off to show them.A long and deep scar ran down from his elbow to his wrist of his left hand.It was recovered but it was so deep that the skin there looked damaged. It wasn't able to get back to it's normal state.  
"This was my last time. And I almost didn't make it" says Eliott pointing to the scar.  
The other two times go down my torso to my thighs." he says pointing to them.  
Lucas looks down to his thighs in embarrasment. Eliott puts his arms around Lucas and cuddles closer. He kisses Lucas's wrists and thighs and everywhere else he had scars from the attempt. Lucas takes Eliott's hand in his and kisses down the big scar.  
They fall asleep like that.The next day Lucas has his first ever therapy session and it doesn't go as awfully as he thought it would.Next week Eliott is better and they're both back in school.They tell the principal everything and three assholes are kicked out for good.By the advice of the therapist Lucas goes to visit his mother with Eliott. Eliott stays outside while Lucas goes in.Then going home Lucas talks.  
"I came out to my mom today" he says tears in his eyes.  
"Lu...I can't put into words how proud I am of you. We need to celebrate"  
"We should. She said she's happy for me and she'll want to meet my boyfriend when I have one" Lucas says chucking a little.  
"What is that look Lu? Do you like someone?"  
It was comical really how easily Eliott could read him.  
"Maybe"  
"NO FUCKING WAY WHO IS IT TELL ME"  
"I will...But not yet. Is that ok?"  
"Of course"  
The next day Lucas comes out to the boys and girls at once.He tells them he likes Eliott. But the day he wanted to confess Eliott spirals into a manic and then a depressive episode. So Lucas buys him a single white lily and goes into his room in the evening. Eliott was in bed under heavy blankets.  
"If you're going to ask me how I'm doing I'd rather you not."  
Eliott could be quite snappy when depressed. Lucas was used to it and he learnt not to take it personally.  
"No I'm not going to ask you anything."  
" Why are you here then?"  
"I'm here because I want to be and Because I brought you something"  
Eliott slowly turned around to face Lucas.  
"You bought me a flower because I'm depressed?"  
"No. I bought you a flower because I know you like flowers."  
"That's true...Thank you and I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you I just really hate being babied."  
"It's ok and Am I babying you? From what I know I didn't ask how you were,I didn't tell you to drink your meds and I didn't check your pill bottles to see if you took them or not"  
"You're not babying me I guess...But I also don't want to do it one day."  
"I won't do it Eli. I know you hate it."  
Lucas walks closer and gives the single white lily to Eliott.  
"I also got you a flower because because I like you. And I mean like you. Not as a friend."  
Eliott was stunned.  
"Is this a joke to you? You look at me and think oh let's make fun of his feelings because he's depressed?"  
"You out of all people should know that I'm not like that Eliott.I like you.No I love you. I don't think it matters if you're manic,depressed or what my feelings for you don't change. Maybe my timing was a little off yes but I don't see a difference in telling you now or telling you tomorrow or in a month. I love you and that's it."  
Lucas was now a little frustrated that Eliott didn't want to except his feelings.After all it took him about half a year after they met to come out and then confess. Eliott was shocked to the core. Why would Lucas who is so smart,strong and beautiful want to be with him?"  
"You really love me? Me - depressed,manic,bipolar,tried to kill myself 3 times Eliott ?You can honestly say that you love me?"  
"I have my own problems with self esteem and you know it best. Yet you were there for all of it. You look at my scars and tell me I'm beautiful.You saved my life more than once. You took me out of a life full of internalized homophobia. You took me to your therapist. You came to get me at 3 am because of my asshole of a father. You let me live with you. Why did you do that?"  
"Because you're smart.You're strong,you're beautiful,you're quircky,you're fun and because you are most amazing person ever. You are the light at the end of the tunnel.My tunnel."  
Lucas was now speechless.  
"I love you Lucas of course I love you I always have I just don't think I deserve you."  
"And I don't think I deserve you but here I am confessing my feelings"  
"I told you you were strong"  
"Shut up" Lucas says kissing Eliott. He never thought he'd be kissing a guy much less that it would be Eliott-the hot guy he saw a year ago for the first time in school.  
"Do you think we can find a pride flag pin for me?"  
"To match my pan pin?"  
"Maybe"  
"I'm so proud of you you know"  
"Thank you.I'm proud of me too" Lucas says smiling.  
When Eliott's better they're back to school for the few last exams to be done. As a couple. Holding hands. And kissing.And cuddling.  
They visit Lucas's mom as an official couple. Lucas hated the fact that she showed Eliott baby pictures of his.  
They visited Eliotts' family lake house during the summer and Lucas met his family.  
They moved in together by September to start the same college.  
And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
